Forever Seventeen
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Shonen Ai- 3x4x3 Songfic. Quatre is hurt in battle and he nearly dies. As he drifts be tween life and deaf, he regrets not telling the one he care for that he loves them. ((Partialy in Quatre POV))


Forever Seventeen

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

          Quatre sighed as he sliced through another mobile suit. The suits were part of another small rebellion. The Earth had tried talking peacefully but they refused, they used salvaged mobile suits which they rebuilt to pose as a threat. Quatre glanced over at Trowa, they were destroying the suits but letting the soldiers live. Quatre sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment.

          "QUATRE!!!!!!" Trowa's voice screamed over the com-link. 

_Never thought it would be me,_

_Living in a shattered dream.___

_Could this be,_

_The end for me?___

          There was a large explosion as a shot from a beam cannon tore through Sandrock. Electricity crackled around the blonde.  Quatre groaned, the was a small blast from one of the monitors. He looked around trying to figure out what happened.  Quatre grunted as he shot forward another blast from behind. He could feel Sandrock falling to the ground. The large gundam slammed into the ground face first. Quatre kicked himself mentally knowing this was bad. He tried to open the hatch. It creaked open slowly revealing the ground they had been fighting on. 

          "Is this the end? For the prince of the desert? " Quatre whispered quietly before passing out.

_What I wouldn't give to have,_

_A life to live,_

_A day to plan.___

_Instead I'll be,_

_Forever Seventeen.___

          "Quatre!!! Quatre! Damnit…" Trowa cursed trying to get over to his friends fallen gundam.  He finished off the last mobile suits as quickly as possible. He had to hurry, if Quatre wasn't dead yet, he soon would be. He knew the hatch probably wouldn't open and the cockpit could maybe even catch fire if it hadn't already. He rushed over and flipped the Sandrock gundam over. The hatch was half open. Trowa jumped down forcing the hatch open, then stood in horror. 

          Quatre sat there unconscious. His golden locks of hair had streaks of red, his bangs matted to his forehead with blood. His delicate face was scratched and stained with blood. Red. Red blood everywhere. 

          "Oh god, Quatre. You never deserved this…" Trowa whispered.

          "Please be alive, please…" Trowa said quietly searching for a pulse.  His eyes lit up when he found one, weak, but he was still alive. He released the safety harness and pulled out the unconscious boy. He rushed to a near by hospital. 

          Sally Po sighed as she walked into a lobby. This was normally her brake time, but then she heard the doors opens and a boy shout out her name. She turned to see Trowa carrying Quatre in his arms. Her eyes grew wide knowing they had just been fighting against some rebellious people with mobile suits not very far away. She nodded leading Trowa into the emergency room.

_Could have lived out every dream,_

_I could've been most anything._

_Someone wake me up,_

_I haven't lived yet,_

_I'm only seventeen._

_God did you forget?_

_I'm just a baby,_

_And I don't wanna be,_

_Forever Seventeen._

          White. Blinding white light. That's all I see. Where am I? What happened? Trowa? What's going on!? Oh wait..

          ~Flashback to the battle~

          Right. Am I dead? Guess so… I don't want to die! I'm too young! I haven't even lived my life yet!  I could have lived out all my dreams of peace between the earth and colonies! We just obtained peace! I don't even live long enough too see true peace! I'm too young! 

Help me! Trowa! Somebody! Someone wake me up! Please! I'm too young to die, I haven't even lived yet! I'm only seven teen! I don't want to die! God! You forgot didn't you! I'm still a baby, I'm only seventeen! 

And now… I'll be forever seventeen…

_Never have a bed to make,_

_A test to take,_

_A summer day.___

_I'll always be,_

_Forever Seventeen_

_I could have had a family,_

_If things had worked out differently.___

_Instead I'll be,_

_Forever Seventeen_

          I'm never make my bed again… Heh. I never went to high school… The war took that away from me. Sure, I had a tutor and stuff, but I never lived. All I wanted to do was live like a normal teenager, but I decided to fight to save my family from the sorrows of war. 

          I could have even had a family! Have my own son or daughter, with the person I love.

          Trowa! Please help me!

_Could I have just one more day?_

_A chance to learn from my mistakes!_

_Can someone wake my up?_

_I haven't lived yet,_

_I'm only seventeen._

_God did you forget?_

_I'm just a baby _

_And I don't wanna be,_

_Forever Seventeen.___

_          No! I don't want to die with out telling you! I don't want to die without telling the one person that I love them. Even if they don't love me back… Trowa! I'm so sorry!_

          Please! Can I have just one more day? Can I have a chance! A chance to learn from my mistakes! Just one day? One day to tell the person I care about that I love them?

          God have you forgotten I'm only a baby? I don't want to be forever seventeen! Please! I don't want to be forever seventeen, I don't!

_In a matter of a moment,_

_Life fell before my eyes._

_Now I'm looking at the meaning of,_

_The miracle of life!_

_          I'm sorry, everybody. My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. I died with out telling the one person that I loved them. I died on July 16. I'm sorry, Trowa. I should have told you sooner._

          They say before you die you see your life flash before your eyes. I sit here now, watching my life. I can't help but smile about all the time I was with you. Goodbye my love.

          ~~~~~

          Trowa sat beside Quatre's bed.

          "Please, Quatre! Don't leave me… You can't leave me." Trowa whispers. Trowa held Quatre's hand gently. He leaned down and kissed the blondes hand.

          "Please…" Trowa whispered. There was a screaming sound. Quatre looked at the monitor it had flat lined.

          "Quatre… no… Please Quatre you can't leave me." Trowa whispered tears welling up in his eyes.

          ~~~~~

_Where are we going,_

_With out even knowing,_

_The answer deep inside!_

_Forever Seventeen.___

_          Argh! What the heck is that noise! Turn it off! Turn it off! Wait a second. How can I be hearing noise? Hey! When did everything turn black! Am I going to hell!?!? What on earth is going on!? One minute all I can see is white, the next everything is black and I can hear and… feel? Yes, now I'm sure of it. I can feel my entire body. My hand. What was that? Some one is holding my hand. Who is it? What was that! It was soft and gentle. A… kiss? Oh my god! Am I being given a second chance!?!?_

          ~~~~~

          Trowa sighed closing his eyes. 'He's gone…' Suddenly the wailing from the monitor paused. Then there was a beep. Another pause. Another beep. Pause, beep. Pause, beep. 'What on earth?"

          ~~~~~

          I slowly open my eyes. I know someone's there now, holding my hand. What's this wetness? Tears? Could it be…?

          ~~~~~

          "Trowa?" A soft gentle voice asked. Trowa's head shot up, eyes flying open. He looked at the blonde angel. His bright blue eyes stared back at him.

          "Quatre!?!?" Trowa said in a surprised whisper.

          "God did not forget, I'm just a baby… After all I'm only seventeen." Quatre said quietly a smile growing on his face.

          "And I have something I want to tell you." Quatre added.

          "Trowa, I love you." Trowa's eyes grew wide with shock and Quatre looked away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

          "Quatre? Are you serious?" Trowa asked in a quiet whisper.

          "Yes…"

          "Quatre, I love you too!" Trowa said a smile on his face.

_So don't give up,_

_You haven't lived yet,_

_You're only seventeen._

_And God did not forget,_

_You're just a baby._

~Authors~Notes~

          What do you guys think!?!? Yay!!! My first 3x4 fic!!!! This took me less then half an hour to write. I love this song!

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. I also do not own ZOEgirl, or their song "Forever Seventeen". I am also NOT making money off of this.

Please review! Please?

~Kate~


End file.
